hello, my new life
by my sweet feathered angel
Summary: cobra got insane by using DNA of certain people, he thought that they will make him control the world, by using teenagers as a dangerous weapons. but do all dreams come true? you will say R&R. sigma 6 universe
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my new life

Introduction:

Cobra did a project about 16 years ago for making powerful agents helping him in controlling the world. Cobra had failed in that project, he wanted young adults but instead he got five babies. Each baby got a invisible cobra tattoo it only appear when he meet with the children. Unfortunately, for the babies, cobra didn't want them instantly but he thought it will be great if he gave them to a fake parents, so when the grow up he will take them and use them as a weapon.


	2. Chapter one: the plan

Hello, my new life

Chapter one:

At a top secret lap in one of cobra bases:

"So doctor, are the kids ready to return to the place they came from," asked cobra commander with a smirk drawn under his mask.

"Yes, commander but there is a little problem," said the top doctor with a fear in his words

"A little problem, I was patient since 16 years ago and now you're saying there is a problem," yelled firmly the commander

"I apologies my commander, I will make sure to solve this problem"

"Of course you will or it will be your last day in this world," yelled firmly the commander while exiting the lap

"Soon my little kids you will be mine again and I will control the world," said cobra while daydreaming about him controlling this hard, cold world.


	3. Chapter two: the girls

Hello, my new life

Chapter 2:

At a random high school playground:

"So, how about to surprise Aine today is her birthday" said a girl

"Yea, your right but how" thought the other girl

"You're right, Frances, how about to bring for her small cute pillow written on it our names with colorful design" said the first girl

"Wow, nice idea rose you always got the awesome ideas" smiled Frances happily

"Thanks Frances, lets tell mariam about the idea," replayed rose happily holding her friend's hand

"Yap let's go" ran both girls to their friend mariam

After long search for her, they found her again with her boy friend's gang

"mariam, what are you doing with them again" yelled Frances

"Oh, Frances and rose this is great, I want you to meet a new boy called jack"

"Another victim of your beauty, okay nice to meet you jack" rose smiled warmly to jack, who nodded in agreement. However, while the three girls chatting with jack their friend Aine was kidnapped by a certain cobra, who left for them a note saying the girls must go to biology class after school at 4:00 p.m, Aine have a thing to say to them.

After chatting with jack and founding the note, rose had a bad feeling for the meeting with Aine but Frances and mariam laughed and said that everything is fine, unfortunately for them rose's feelings were right because where ever there is a cobra's sign in a bad think will happen.


	4. Chapter three: the rescue

Hello, my new life

Chapter 3:

When the girls; Frances rose and mariam waited at the biology class, cobra's plan began or let us just say it was from the beginning. Suddenly the door opened and a girl with very long, light auburn haired girl and with pair of bright green eyes entered the room with a stranger.

"Who on the earth are you?" stood Frances in a fighting stand, "what are you doing with Aine?"

"Girls, don't panic he won't hurt us he is a friend" said Aine putting her hand softly on her friend's shoulder Frances.

"Aine" whispered Frances looking upset and worried

rose have not taken her eyes on that stranger who looked familiar to her, "aren't you-" "storm shadow" said a familiar voice.

"Scott!" said all together Frances, rose and mariam in a surprise. Storm shadow's eyes darkened with a thrill in it when he turned at Scott.

Suddenly ninja bats entered the room destroying the walls and the windows, separating Scott from the girls and storm shadow. "Scott!" yelled rose and storm shadow disappeared with girls.

"rose...noooooooooooooo" yelled Scott and he took a sigma chip "duke! High-tech! Anyone replay please. It's emergency!"

"Hey, calm down Scott," replayed duke, "what's wrong?"

"Cobra… my friends, storm shadow… kidnapped them…YOU MUST HELP!" yelled Scott quickly not taking a breath

"Wow, take a breath and speak in understood language Scott," commented high-tech

"Okay, calm down Scott and recount the accidence," said Scott taking a long relaxing breath, then he tell everything he know when he finished questioned high-tech himself "why would cobra kidnap a teen girls that did nothing to him? What is the meaning of this?"

"Cobra doesn't care if they were young or old, girls or boys even babies. All he want to accomplish his goals to fulfill his power thirsty no matter what the costs even using the girls as weapons" duke answered high-tech's question angrily

"So now what to do?" said Scott, "I'm worried about them"

"I will send snake eyes to you and don't worry Scott we will get them out of cobra's claws," replayed duke who Scott nodded.

At sigma 6 base (ROCC):

"As you see guys, this place will be the location of the power st-" Scarlett was cut off by duke

"Okay Joes, we have an important mission to deal with"

"Cobra" all together said except snake eyes

"What did that metal head did this time?" asked heavyduty crossing his big arms on his chest.

"Cobra, had kidnapped 4 girls from Scott's high school, they are his friends" answered high-tech

"Storm shadow had kidnapped them; I will send you snake eyes with jinx, Kamakura to bring the girls while we track them."

After few hours, high-tech has managed to track cobra's transportation. In addition, snake eyes with his apprentices jinx and Kamakura followed the meeting place as high-tech said it was at a big building for high classed people.

"Oh, that building is so big" Kamakura was astonished by the size of that building and its security. Then he turned to his sensei, which nodded and signed for his apprentices

'We will enter that building and get the girls back, high-tech have given us the map of this building and be careful we are dealing with a ninja master not a normal man'

"We will sensei," said jinx and bowing in respect and so did Kamakura. Snake eyes nodded and disappeared with his pupils.

a/n: that's all for today and I will make sure to finish all my stories, chapter 4 coming soon.


	5. Chapter four: the rescue 2

Chapter 4: the rescue 2

Meanwhile at the cobra building,

"Well…well, you arrived so fast" a cold, harsh voice said

The four girls panicked and hugged each others, storm shadow bowed for that crazy, evil, mad, sick man; cobra commander.

"Awww…how cute you are but there is no need to get scared from your… master"

Aine, rose, Frances and mariam beside storm shadow gasped from the shook they got. What meant the commander 'your master'? Asked himself storm shadow 'and what would cobra do from those kids'.

"Storm shadow you must be wondering what is the use of those little girls", smirked evilly cobra commander "but first why don't you tell snake eyes to share with us this happy event"

"Snake eyes" whispered storm shadow who looked directly at his brother's hiding place, the girls were puzzled what on the earth is happening.

a/n: I know this chapter is short but I will try to longer it the next time and advice for everyone how have a sensitive skin never go outside under the sun without the sun cream protection or you will get a burned face like I got. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

hello everyone , I've seen that you've liked this story but i didn't liked it. so i will be rewriting it and changing the plot but i wont delete this story i will continue writing it as well as the other stories but i will be slow besides i can't wait that christmas have arrived quickly and i must prepare myself very well. anyway hope you will like this one, and just know i'm on writing slut so if you have a pov tell me please. R&R!:

"Storm shadow you must be wondering what is the use of those little girls", smirked evilly cobra commander "but first why don't you tell snake eyes to share with us this happy event"

"Snake eyes" whispered storm shadow who looked directly at his brother's hiding place.

the sigma ninjas didn't know what to do, then snake eyes jumped out and step down fearless, like snake eyes did the same jinx and kamakura. the four girls stared at them.

mika walked to cobra and asked him polluted " who are you? and what do you want from us?"

he looked at her in evil-kindly look "i'm the one who created you, you are my project"

everyone was on shock and still snakes and storm on the long-cold-staring without any movement.

"um...who are you" pointed yimei to the ninjas. they looked at her "we are ninjas"

"uh, really as if i don't know that. who are you not what are you?" she replied annoyed

"oh, sorry, i'm kamakura and that's jink, the black man is snake eyes and the white is storm shadow our enemy"

suddenly they jumped from fear, "enough from this" yelled cobra "storm shadow, snake eyes meet the ultimate weapon, the project **black numbers** "

the girls looked at cobra, then the ninjas and at there self, and will all the girly determination and will they screamed the very famous scream "WHAT!"

hope you liked this, and thanks for the reviews i will change anything just for the readers to be happy and forget the old part. i will continue to a good events just as you wish. tell me if you like the changes or whatever you want me to change, i'm ready for it.


	7. truth I

Ch.6: Truth I

"Hahahahaha, what a truth, right?" laughed Cobra Commander. "Now, how about letting us see your forearms?"

"W-what is this...?" said Frances, holding out her forearms.

"This is supposed to mean that you created them," said Kamakura, astonished.

"Yes, my dear ninja boy. I created them," said Cobra Commander.

"But we do have our own families; how can you have created us?" replied Mariam angrily.

"The only way would be if he used DNA samples," said Rose with a small voice and widened eyes.

"WHAT?!" said the others.

"Hahahaha, so at last someone who gets the right answer," said Cobra Commander while walking towards Rose, who was scared.

It was the golden moment to react for the Sigmas; suddenly, Snake Eyesappeared beside Rose and grabbed her hand, but Storm Shadow was faster so he grabbed her other hand. Without any warning, Rose's hands started to glow red and a Cobra symbol appeared. The ninjas were surprised as well as the others, but Rose was scared and couldn't hold it anymore, so she kicked Storm Shadow who flew and hit the wall hard, leaving marks on it. Rose froze, shocked by what had just happened. Snake eyes shook his head, not believing what was happening.

"She killed him," said Jinx.

"The poor man... he won't make it," replied Kamakura.

"This is what I meant by you're not humans; you ARE MY WEAPONS!" said Cobra Commander, "each one of you has a supernatural power: strength, speed, thinking… as you see, Rose, you got super strength."

Rose started crying and ran to Storm Shadow who was on the metal floor. She sat beside him and started shacking him to wake him up. Storm moaned from the pain and forced his eyes to open weakly, then looked at her.

"I apologize for what happened," said Rose. "I swear I didn't know I had powers." She then cried.

He stared at her but did not move. Meanwhile, Cobra Commander was watching the two and ignoring the Sigmas and the other 3 girls. Jinx and Kamakura took advantage **of his distraction** and ran with the girls, but Snake Eyes wanted to check on his brother. He ran to Storm Shadow and tried to help him, but Storm refused and ordered the BATs to fight him while the Commander walked towards Rose and Storm.

"So how do you feel, my dear Storm Shadow?" asked Cobra Commander.

"He needs a doctor," replied Rose.

"No I don't, I can stand alone." Storm Shadow stood then look at Cobra Commander.

"Let him fall and bring him to the lab" the Commander ordered.

Storm Shadow nodded and went to fight Snakes as ordered. After a while, Snake Eyes was unconscious between his brother's arms.

"Now I will tell you the truth," said Cobra Commander. Snakes awakened**,** and then stood by himself.

"Well, 16 years ago, I started a project called Black Number. At first I thought it was unsuccessful as I got babies instead of adults; five babies, all super powered. They were my ultimate army and thanks to you, I've won," said Cobra Commander.

"How did we help you?" asked Storm Shadow. Snakes nodded in agreement.

" With your DNA. In other words, with your blood!" answered Cobra Commander.

"What?" said Rose and Storm Shadow.


	8. Chapter 7: truth II

_**Chapter 7: Truth II**_

_"But…no, this is some sort of nightmare, I should wake up soon." Rose shook her head furiously. "And how is Snake Eyes involved in this?"_

Storm Shadow looked at her with gleaming eyes, and then at Snake Eyes.

"Simple. Your brother Snake Eyes is the strongest ninja in the world. Your ninja mastering level has made you incredibly unique and different from the other troopers. That is why I've chosen you." Answered Cobra Commander with ease.

Suddenly a trooper rushed in. "Sir," He said sounding panicked.

Cobra Commander turned to face him "What?"

"The Sigma's ran away with the other girls, Sir," said the trooper standing up straight, and almost holding his breath waiting for Cobra's answer.

"And you idiots let them go" yelled the Commander furiously.

Meanwhile, the group was all standing together, breathing heavily.

"Good, I think we're a safe distance now." said Kamakura.

"Yes, but we need a keep going. As soon as Cobra finds out, the troopers will be on their way." replied Jinx.

Her partner nodded and called back to Duke. The girls however, were afraid not for themselves, but for their friend still there.

"Don't be afraid," Jinx said with a calming voice, "Sensei will protect her and bring her back,"

"Yeah, Sensei is the strongest ninja in the world. No one's a match for him, except maybe Storm Shadow." Said Kamakura in a confident voice.

"Yeah, he sure is." replied Mariam, feeling slightly better.

"I want to go back home" Said Aine looking at the ground, holding back her tears.

"Me too. My parents are gonna be really worried about us." Frances said.

They all made a deep sad sigh and sat down, wishing everything would be fine. Few minutes later, they heard the ROCC's engine approaching and they all stood up. It slowed down, came to a halt, and opened its doors.

"Are you all ok?" asked Scarlett said stepping out, while smiling warmly to the three teenagers.

"Y-yea…but…we have to get back to our families, they must be really worried about us," said Mariam with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, General Hawk called them all, and told them you're ok." Said Duke.

sorry guys for long waiting, i hope you enjoyed reading it. all reviews are accepted!


End file.
